TcFK: Shadows of Infrared
by No.Forgiveness
Summary: The chronicles of Fallen Konoha; the hidden villages are long gone, and a new wave of technological warfare has the last living shinobi fighting against everyone and everything to stay alive, to stay sane,…to stay human. KakaSaku/Lemon/Multi-chap


The Chronicles of Fallen Konoha: Shadows of Infrared –

Summary: The chronicles of Fallen Konoha; the hidden villages are long gone, and a new wave of technological warfare has the last living shinobi fighting against everyone and everything to stay alive, to stay sane,…to stay human.

Chapter one: A walk in the Twilight

Hey there people. My name is Black fang; all my friends call me that….or Llama killer…. (Don't ask….but seriously, I didn't kill a llama); so if your trying to shorten that up, just call me Fang.

This is the first time I've ventured into the Naruto fan fiction fandom, well the first time actually for fan fiction in general, and I hope my contributions to the site are good.

For the time being, a good person and friend on the sight, Shikatemakakasaku (Shout out to her) has hooked me on Kakashi Sakura fics so…I'm winging it with this one, and hoping you all like it.

This is going to be a series; I'm calling it The Chronicles of Fallen Konoha or TcFK for short. I'm thinking that this is going to be at least three stories, mainly centering on the characters in this story; I will bring in others beside Kakashi and Sakura, give it some time! There will be some OC's, but I don't think that they are going to be anything real important save for three or four.

This is for more mature readers please, I don't want to corrupt some poor innocent mind by having them read this….so please, and we'll say fifteen and up?

Warnings: This is violent and there will be a lemon later in the story (that's a guarantee); probably more than one, and a lot of swearing…lots and lots of it.

I want to thank the bands Atreyu, Suicide Silence, Coheed&Cabria, and Ozzy Osbourne for inspiring me and helping me to keep the mood of the story going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything really important for that matter, but I do own a very nice snuggie with the Akatsuki emblem on it.

A shadow of dark and contrasting light cast upon the land by the fall of twilight provided little shelter for the hiding and the fearful. In the small amounts of light here and there one could make out the bodies of the fallen and the dying.

The sickening feeling had the silver haired man reeling in pain and disgust, just the copper smell of blood tainting the air, made his stomach lurch and the bile rise in his throat. Suicide had crossed his racing mind more than once; he knew that if he couldn't take the fear anymore, he could end his own life easily. Only one thing kept him moving, the black haired woman beside him.

She had become his friend over the last twenty-four hours; and they now depended on eachother for support to keep moving. If they didn't make it to the border in the next forty-eight hours, they were dead.

Their first encounter had been strained; and tense, both fearing for their lives, yet the bloodlust they felt, because of the war going on, had them standing their ground, holding their fire in curiosity of the other.

She had introduced herself first, stating her name and then stating her reason for being in the area; their motives were similar; they both wanted to escape the hell of the war, the unnecessary war killing billions of innocent people. What scared him the most was, that she was once a younger student of his, when the world had been peaceful; the war had changed her, her face, her voice, her personality…and the change of her hair had not gone unnoticed by the man, either.

"We need to stick to the shadows… they're bringing in the aerials." She could hear the loud purring of the plane engines in the air; not loud, but they were approaching quickly.

He nodded once; he could hear them too, and if either one of them fell into the line of fire of one of the gun ships it meant the end of the road; because if there was one person there could be more, and they would start dropping bombs left and right; taking out as many people as possible. "..."

She tightened the strip of leather holding her hair up with steady hands, "Or…we could show the Mo-Fo's whose boss and kick some ass." She loved the bloodlust, went off of it like she did caffeine.

He shook his head, "Not enough of us, Sakura; we'd need at least one more to take out gun ships."

"Right…"

She looked out through the trees and the small open fields; they needed to find and opening long enough for them to run through it; the weaving paths were helpful in the part of avoiding the planes, but none of them were long enough to get the duo where they needed to be.

Something brushed her cheek; she looked up at the sky, it was beginning to rain. She smirked knowingly, "Lets see them fuckers catch us now."

He smiled back at her, knowing just what she meant. The rain couldn't have come at a better time, he thought, it would work to their advantage. They could use the trees when they ran, jumping through the branches would no longer be suspicious; the fall of the rain would move the leaves, just as their running through the limbs and boughs would.

"Ready?"

"Psh…I was born ready."

"…go."

They took off towards the trees as the rain started to come harder, casting darker shadows on the trails on which they ran; nearly hiding them from prying eyes. The combination of lightning fast speed, the shadows and the rain made for the perfect cover at the moment.

Sakura took a veering path right, as Kakashi took the left; her feet merely a blur on the ground as she ran, and bounded towards the deciduous trees ahead.

She looked over the ground quickly, for a boost into the trees, finding a body or two as her only option; wasn't like she hadn't done it before. She ran faster, pushing as much chakra into her jump off the small male's body as she could.

Kakashi could see the green eyed woman in front of him, only slightly, getting leverage from the dead scattering the ground. He on the other hand jumped as high as he could up a small birch tree and leapt into the bigger branches of the oak tree's ahead, landing with a slight thud before taking off again, now instep with the woman at his side.

"S4K to our south…" She didn't bother looking back; she knew the sound of the engines well enough to pick them out by model. For nearly ten years; she'd worked as an aviation mechanic for the Land Of Fire; her now vast knowledge of the air crafts came in handy when running from them.

S4K, an older model in the S4-fighter series, but still just as deadly as the newer ones. The S4-fighters, a series of gun ships piloted by computers, were the most well known of all the new aviation crafts, the crafts themselves no more then ten years old, they were fast, they were lethal, they were packing.

Their weapons weren't anywhere near the velocity of the Southwings fighters, another well known series of gun ships, but what they lacked in gun power they gained in protection and detection.

Kakashi nodded; "Let's play Houdini with them, ne?"

Sakura laughed out loud, "I can't believe you can still use your Sharingan!" Houdini was a saying that she and Naruto had come up with long ago to describe the strange effects of Kakashi's Mangekyou; seeing as how me made things disappear into thin air with it, Much like Houdini.

"Sweetheart, there are a lot of things that I can use that you wouldn't believe!" He laughed as he brought his hands in the basic chakra gathering position in front of his left eye, his Hi-ate lost long ago, along with the black mask he had been so accustomed to wearing. It wasn't that he gathered chakra in his hands, but it helped direct it to his Sharingan.

"Still same old Kakashi, huh?" She fell to the rear some, to cover his back as he gathered the chakra needed to use the Mangekyou. To be honest, she really hadn't noticed much of a change in him except for the missing mask and the shorter hair, still uncontrollable. He was still Kakashi-Sensei to her in a way; only now she was twenty-six bordering twenty-seven, which meant that forty was in shouting distance for him; he could probably even touch from where he stood, but he seemed not to age. His face still boy-like and he still had that non-chalant personality; his posture hadn't improved much, but, that was given for Kakashi.

He turned his head slightly towards the side and smiled at her.

She grinned back at him; "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Ready."

She leapt in the air, rolling to the side in one fluid movement, as he spun on his heal; the vortex of the Mangekyou aimed for the S4K fighter jet Flying over them.

She stayed a good ten feet away until she knew that he had closed the Mangekyou; not wanting to get sent into another dimension as well.

"You good?"

He was panting and on his knees now, "I may have developed it more, but it is still as tiring as it used to be…" But it wasn't near as tiring as the Amateratsu, he mused, using the Mangekyou to that was like an assassin mission to taking a nap, the nap being the Mangekyou.

"Nah…you're just getting old Kakashi." She smirked as she patted him on the back and helped him to his feet.

He looked at her skeptically, "I'll remember that when only one of us is able to make it to the border alive." He smiled inwardly as she scowled at him and took off into the trees again.

He followed her after a little while, after catching his breath. He noted the pissed expression her face, but he knew it wasn't just because of him. Bodies scattered the ground everywhere, and how angry it made her. People dying out of the sheer fact of being in the wrong place at the wrong time really struck a nerve with her.

He fought back a gag as the smell of the dead invaded his nose; the rotting, copper smell made his stomach jump to his throat; threatening to spill it's contents. It was at that moment that he wished he was a medic, the smell wouldn't affect him as roughly, but he wasn't and he didn't have a mask to protect his sensitive nose from the outer elements and the awful scents.

He slowed up some and came to a complete stop, no longer able to take the stench and hurled what was left of his lunch from yesterday up on the ground. He held his aching stomach as it protested against the grotesque act of puking.

Sakura stopped when she heard kakashi gag, and then the splatter of something, undoubtedly his lunch, on the ground. She turned and looked back at the hunched over, silver haired man coughing up his guts at his feet. She hesitated for a second and went back to him.

"How you doing there?" She rested her hand on his shoulder; he was bent forward hands on his knees and panting. He lifted his head slightly with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, I guess im doing just fucking dandy, you know, coughing and puking up my stomach and all my other major internal organs." He snapped back at her.

She cringed a little, "…Why are you puking?" she was guessing the smell of the air, but he was a hardened shinobi of Fallen Konoha; the copper smell shouldn't be a problem for him.

"That god awful smell…it's," he dry heaved a couple times, "…disgusting."

"Smells like this never bothered you before."

"I don't have a mask on, now, I did then."

Now that she thought about it, he was right. He didn't have the mask, which probably covered up many of the scents they had encountered in earlier years of Shinobi work. "...well, we could make you a makeshift mask if you don't mind the smell of diesel and gasoline." She slipped her pack off of her back, and opened it; searching through its contents for the rag she was looking for. She pulled out the worn and discolored piece of cloth and folded it in the shape of a triangle.

"Gasoline would be a blessing at the moment." He took the rag from her, and tied it around his head, so it covered his nose and below. He inhaled deeply the strong scent and thanked god for finding her only a while ago for the first time in ten years.

"…listen…" She could hear the purr of an engine ringing out in the distance; her eyes grew wide; it was a Heli-jet. Only one of the newest machines in warfare technology; it made the S4K looked like a piece of shit, when the ship infact was a technological marvel. "It's a Heli-jet…We gotta get." She looked around for a place to hide; knowing that each second they wasted brought them closer to possible death.

Kakashi looked at her with one lone grey eye; the eye full of an emotion she couldn't pin, and an emotion she hated to see at the moment. Curiosity. "What's a Heli-Jet?"

She sighed audibly and frustrated; "It's a new ship on the market; cost more than you and I both in the Bingo books, and that's a lot of money; they are so advanced it's not even funny…radar systems, heat detection, hell some even have Chakra detection! It basically means we're fucked and not in a too good way…."

"Wait how much are we talking these things cost?" More than she and himself? He knew for a fact that that was a lot of money; the bounty on his head reaching just over five hundred million ryo…he wasn't sure of the amount on her head, but he figured it wasn't too far behind his.

"Over six billion ryo; neither you nor me will ever see that much money in our lives."

He gave a low whistle at the estimation; that was a lot of zero's, and just for a flying hunk of metal. "So how do we escape these things?"

… "We don't."

His eye grew wide with fear; searching the ground for something, anything they could use to fight back. He spotted something glinting and black a little ways in the distance. "Got it." He ran forward and picked the black object up, swinging it around to show Sakura, "How good is the armor on those things?" the long black rifle in his hands glinting in the sunlight.

"About medium strength, nothing like the S4-fighters, but better than the Southwings."

He nodded, "Alright, this should do the trick." He was a gun fanatic. His obsession with big, loud guns was unhealthy, but they gave him a rush he just couldn't deny.

"I don't know if a machine gun is going to reach that far." She eyed the long black rifle in his hands; Guns. They'd been invented for civilians to use as protection seeing as how Shinobi had jutsus and chakra.

"Sweetheart, this isn't just any machine gun; it's the Southwing series aerial informant; fully automatic, over two thousand rounds a second. This'll bring that son of a bitch down…

"I love your confidence with that thing; remind me not to piss you off when you have large weapons in your hands."

"Right…." He dropped to his knees and aimed the gun up towards the sky, just as the Heli came over the tree lines, he fired. The sound of bullets striking metal echoed through the forest, resonating off the trees. The engines on the machine groaned, smoke rose in the air as the ship came down, crashing to the earth with a sickening bang. It was followed by an explosion of the gas engines catching fire.

Kakashi had stopped shooting and watched as the ship burned, dropping the gun to his side.

Sakura watched him, as he hung his head. Wondering what was wrong with him, she took a step forward, he held up a hand stopping her; the fire popped loudly again, causing her to jump with a yelp.

"Okay we're good now." He got to his feet, and picked the gun up. He examined the belt and adjusted the gun over his shoulders so it was strapped to his back. Why leave a perfectly good weapon lying around? Much like Sakura, after Konoha fell, he had found a job; his happened to be more along the lines of hired assassin and then gun merchant, with that he'd learned a great deal about the technological revolution going on. Guns were his thing nowadays; he could use a gun like he could breath, it was second nature.

She hummed in affirmation and followed him as they started off into the next clearing.

The day went quickly, and night fall was on them again, pushing them to get as far as they could in last bit of sunlight they had. Time was running out.

Kakashi stopped atop at tree covered hill, with Sakura at his side, looking out over the horizon. He inhaled deeply and sighed audibly; "We'll never make it to the lake before sundown."

"I know." Guilt panged through her, but for no reason; she figured it was because she had knowledge he didn't on the gun ships patrolling the air, knowledge that struck fear through her heart.

"When do the patrol's start?" He looked up, towards the dark, navy blue sky; his mind racing and reeling.

She looked up as well, "…As soon as the sun goes down."

It was January twenty-third; the deployment date of the Mori-Bon patrol units. Virtually impossible to take down, High level armor, like the S4-fighters, gun power like the on-ground tanks, and detection systems that put even the Heli-jet units to shame. It was truly the reaper of the night.

"…" He didn't speak; he just kept looking at the sky, like it would give him the answer on how to win the battle…but it didn't. "Do you think Naruto is still alive?"

"…yes." Of course she did; if anybody could pull the world out of this hell it'd be him.

He nodded in agreement; He'd be heading towards the border, kakashi mused, he'd try to find someone to help him through this; he may have been oblivious, but he was by no means a stupid kid.

"We should probably stop for the night. If these things have systems like you say; we'll need to find a place to hide." He turned to face her; her piercing green eyes disliking what he had just said.

"Yeah…."

Kakashi took off, full speed and leapt into the nearest tree before using it as leverage to jump up in the air and fall to the ground with a forward flip. He landed on his feet with a thud, his recently acquired combat boots making more noise than his beloved sandals had all those years ago.

Sakura followed suit and landed next to him, her boots making a similar noise.

"We could try the Button Hook Entry." He looked at the hill at which they had jumped off of; the front surface was pretty flat, and he knew for a fact that Sakura could put a fist through that like she could his face; Easily.

She scowled with a roll of her eyes, "That would require it being hollow." When he said nothing she laid her head against the cold stones and knocked a few times…how had he known? "Fine…I'll use the BHE." She turned and ran about ninety yards, before turning on her heal and starting back towards the rock, chakra gathering in her fists as she picked up speed.

Kakashi took a couple steps back, remembering the last time he'd seen her use this; they had been saving Gaara, with Team Gai, Naruto, and Granny Chio. Rocks were going to go everywhere.

Her fist connected with the rock, the cracking sound of the stone resonating throughout the small wooded area, any of the machines going off sound waves would surely find them, but at that moment, he didn't care.

She shook the dust off of her hands and smirked at the silver haired man, "Let's see you do that."

"I can't materialize chakra like you can, but gimme a stick of dynamite and I might be able to do it." He smiled at her with good humor. It reminded him a lot of the old days, when they had been a team with Naruto and Sai and they'd messed around with eachother all the time. Challenging one and other to go a bit farther than they normally would, pushing themselves to accomplish more and more. That's what a team was.

"Right…Kakashi and dynamite, why does that seem like a bad combination?" She laughed heartily as he rolled his eyes.

"Probably because it is"… "We should get going."

"Going where? I thought we were stopping for they night." Either she was going crazy or he was becoming a senile old man. Probably both, she mused.

"Nah, I just wanted to see how your chakra control was."

"So you're toying with me? Don't fucking toy with me Kakashi, I will beat your ass." She cracked her knuckles, emphasizing the threat to kick his ass. She should, she could, and she would not hesitate if he toyed with her anymore.

"Hey, Hey, Hey…I was just checking! I thought maybe they used chakra restraints on you when Konoha fell..." He looked down at his own wrists, his gleaming silver bracelets, seemed to be only jewelry, but they were infact restraints to prevent any jutsu from his hands. The stupid bastards had left his other chakra points open, lucky him, so he could still fight for him self.

She watched him as he looked at the silver bands on his wrists; she realized they'd restrained him when he left. It wasn't fair, she thought, if anybody deserved to be restrained it wasn't him. "Sorry I snapped."

He smiled weakly, "Why are you apologizing?"

"I snapped at you."

"That's what Sakura does though, she snaps at people."

She couldn't help the smile on her face as he tilted his head in the direction they needed to go. Shaking her head, Sakura followed him into night…

So what'd ya' think? I know, the violence and action in this chapter was…terrible, but gimme some time and I'll bring in some real exciting stuff.

The next update will probably be late October, early November… school has started up again, and I'm lazy when it comes to work…so I need to keep up my grades.

The next chapter will be much longer, (promise ^_^)

Thank you to those who read it, _**:]**_ it means a lot, and it means even more when you review.

This story is probably going to get a lot darker, and a lot more violent; but I hope I provided enough detail to keep you interested, and if I didn't, or if there is something wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me! Criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive!

Anyone willing to beta for it please don't hesitate to ask either!


End file.
